


La codicia de ser mujer

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Out of Character, Teasing, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 18:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Pues, decidme cómo es posible que el hombre que ha cometido los crímenes más atroces, que se entretiene jugando con las vidas humanas, se prive del único vicio que tiene también algo bueno.”
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort





	La codicia de ser mujer

**La codicia de ser mujer**

_Oh, musa de mi corazón, amante de los palacios,_

_¿Tendrás tú, cuando Enero suelte sus Bóreas, _

_Durante los negros tedios de las nevadas veladas, _

_Un tizón para calentar tus dos pies violáceos?_

Nuda, mirándose en el espejo, Bellatrix vio una mujer.

Esa mujer que todos habían parado de ver cuando la Marca le había sido grabado en el brazo.

Estaba noche, la ventana de su habitación abierta.

Una helada brisa invernal entraba, la golpeaba con violencia, pero ella parecía ser inmune. Parecía, al contrario, que ese viento la agradara. Que la hiciera más fuerte, inmune al dolor como lo había sido todos esos años.

En ese instante, la puerta de su habitación se abrió; ella se cubrió con una sábana, de prisa, cuando Voldemort dio lentos pasos en adelante.

“¿Desde cuándo te avergüenza, Bella?” le preguntó, con aire cansado. Ella puso una expresión orgullosa.

“¿Y no debería, Mi Señor? ¿No soy yo una mujer?”

El mago rio bajo.

“Dignidad herida, ¿amiga mía?” preguntó; Bellatrix bajó los ojos.

“Quizás, sólo soledad.”

Voldemort se acercó, poniéndole un brazo alrededor los hombros con aire protector, pero con esa sonrisa de escarnio aún en la cara.

“No eres sola.” siseó en su oreja, indicando la marca en su brazo. Ella se alejó.

“Pues ninguno de nosotros nunca está solo. ¿Y qué soy yo, más que ellos? Sólo la enésima sirva, cuya falta no causaría incómodo.” dijo, mordaz. Voldemort se acercó de vuelta.

“Bella... ¿Qué es que quieres?” le preguntó.

“Querría ser amada.” sacudió la cabeza, un aire sarcástico en su casa. “O por lo menos satisfecha.”

_¿Reanimarás, pues, tus hombros marmóreos _

_En los nocturnos rayos que atraviesan los postigos?_

_Sintiendo tu bolsa tan seca como tu paladar, _

_¿Recogerás tú el oro de las bóvedas azuladas? _

Voldemort estaba cerca de ella, cuidado, como para no dejar que se escapara. Con un dedo empezó a trazar el perfil de su garganta, bajándolo en las clavículas y los hombros.

“Dime, ¿desde cuánto tiempo alguien no se pierde en esta piel de cristal?” preguntó.

“El cristal es duro y frío, Mi Señor. Decidme, en cambio, que hombre sería contento con mercancía usada.”

Nunca el mago había oído Bellatrix dirigirse a él con tanta amargura. Se dio cuenta de conocer la mujer desde hace veinte años, y de no saber nada de ella.

“Eres muy hermosa.” trató de decirle, suscitando en ella sólo una sonrisa casi de piedad, que lo hizo sentir igual a todos los hombres. Comenzó a enojarse.

“¿Qué te pasa hoy, Bella?” le dijo, a regañadientes. La mujer bajó los ojos.

“El mago más potente del mundo. Podríais tener todo lo que deseáis. El _poder_. Sin embargo, dejáis que os pare el hecho de no entender nada de mujeres. O de seres humanos, en general.” lo acusó, vehemente.

Voldemort tomó rápido la varita, apuntándosela a la garganta.

“Dado que, en cambio, tú eres tan buena, ¿Por qué no me expliques que significa ser una mujer, Bella?” la provocó.

_Necesitas, para ganar tu pan de cada día, _

_Como un monaguillo, manejar en incensario, _

_Entonar Te Deum en el que nada crees_

“Yo, para complaceros, he hecho demasiado de que no estoy orgullosa. He enloquecido en Azkaban. Sólo porque creía que vuestra causa iba a cambiar el mundo de la magia. ¿Y que obtuve? ¿Ser igual a todos los que están a vuestro lado sólo por miedo?” le dijo, en voz calma. “Yo he forzado mi natura para vosotros, Mi Señor. Yo soy lo que habéis hecho. Creo que merezco algo más.”

“¿Y qué querrías? Ya tienes todo. Me has ayudado, es verdad. Y eres mi mano derecha, eres la única mujer, la única persona, en que confíe. ¿Hay algo más, Bella? ¿O estás buscando una manera de irte?” insinuó. Ella se giró, rápida.

“Nunca voy a abandonaros, Mi Señor. Voy a estar a vuestro lado porque es el camino que he elegido. Sólo querría que vosotros... me permitierais de estar con vosotros, más que como mano derecha, como una _mujer_.”

Estaba inútil; no entendía, o no quería entender. Y nunca iba a quererlo.

Sin embargo, Bellatrix había llegado a su límite de tolerancia. Creía en todo lo que le estaba ordenado de hacer, pero en su cuerpo y su mente ya no había espacio para _ser_. Bellatrix Black había muerto, dejando que su esencia fuera devorada para lo que estaba enfrente a ella, que ella siempre había visto sólo como un hombre.

Voldemort suspiró.

“Es un camino a que he renunciado años atrás.” declaró, y ella se exacerbó.

“Pues, decidme cómo es posible que el hombre que ha cometido los crímenes más atroces, que se entretiene jugando con las vidas humanas, se prive del único vicio que tiene también algo bueno.” se puso a unos centímetros de su cara. “Algo que no entendéis, ¿verdad?”

Él le agarró la nuca, violento.

“¿Crees de no ser una tentación, Bella?” siseó. “Pero hay tentaciones a que me impido de ceder, o nunca habría llegado donde estoy.”

La mujer se liberó del agarre, y dejó que la sábana cayera.

“Resistir es para cobardes.” lo acusó. Él se esforzó de mirarle la cara.

“¿Marcharse también es para cobardes, Bella?” la miró fijo, casi con tristeza. “Adiós, amiga mía. Es hora que ambos volvemos a nuestro sitio.” se acercó, le tomó la cara en las manos y la besó con una ternura que ignoraba de posees. Luego titubeó, unos momentos, antes de dejar la habitación.

_O, saltimbanqui en ayunas, despegar tus encantos_

_Y tu risa humedecida de lágrimas invisibles, _

_Para dilatar las carcajadas de la vulgaridad._

Bella se quedó impasible. Iba a continuar su juego, su actuación dedicada al mundo entero. Esa mujer fuerte, cruel, sádica. Prometió a si misma que ninguno iba a ver ese dolor, la naturaleza de su rabia. Nunca algo iba a obligarla a admitir de ser una mujer rechazada.

Miró fuera de la ventana, y saludó la Luna Creciente.

Tenían algo en común; ambas sufrían por la falta de algo que las completaras.

Envidió ese cuerpo celeste tan extraño, tan misterioso, que en unas semanas iba a tener de vuelta la parte de sí que le había sido sacado.

Bajó las persianas. El viento, no le servía más. 


End file.
